


Anti loves monopoly

by felixiomarshall



Category: Youtuber Egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mostly Description, One Shot, Possesion, Puppets, games night, monopoly, sulking in the kitchen, why monopoly sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixiomarshall/pseuds/felixiomarshall
Summary: Anti was cut out of games night in the JSE household because of some trouble he "caused" last week so he's brooding in the kitchen and waiting... god knows what for, the guy should just chill out.





	Anti loves monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> Look I don't know why I'm posting this, but ok. Like no one cares about my silly games night one shot, but I hope it's at least alright. Jut warning you, it takes a sharp left hand turn at the end.

Anti was not invited to this weeks’ games night. Their reasons were probably all solid ideas, but he was not in the mood to listen to them. The local glitch-bitch was sat alone in the kitchen. He liked the kitchen. Contrary to what the others would have you believe; Anti liked a lot of things. From cooking, to pumpkins, to pranks, to horror movies, to monopoly- and it was because of that last one, he was no longer invited to games night.  
Anyone who’s played monopoly will tell you that it is not a fun game unless you’re a psychopath. Anti loved monopoly. It was the game he suggested last week and, for once, the others agreed that it might be fun. It was an interesting endeavor, to say the least, and it brought out the murderous side in everyone. Aside from Chase, who got more upset than angry. No, Chase, he blamed Anti for the whole thing.   
I didn’t even do anything; all I did was watch.   
All I did was watch.  
All you did was watch.

There was a rule, when Anti was allowed at games night, called “to put aside”. It was a necessary rule, in order to stop silly things like possession and murder. No discussing these things, either, games night was a time of pure escapism. The first time the glitch was invited, he’d suggested Cards Against Humanity, which the others had actually enjoyed. The next few weeks, they’d played Charades, Ludo, Snakes and Ladders, Uno, Blackjack, and Operation. Oddly enough, Chase had banned videogames several weeks before Anti came and everyone refused to tell him why.   
Eventually, it was Anti’s turn to pick again. So he picked monopoly. Anti loved monopoly. He hadn’t even meant to start a fight; he’d just let them play. How was he supposed to know that monopoly was one of the biggest causes of domestic arguments in the world? Exactly, he wasn’t.

“No, Jameson, you can’t ask things like that… it’s okay pal” 

Anti could hear them loudly playing- he thought it might be Guess Who- in the front room. He was good at Guess Who. From the sound of it, Dapper wasn’t. The newest one. More like the stupidest one, the glitch thought, laughing slightly. Then something happened, and it happened very quickly.  
All Henrik wanted was a drink of water. Hydration was very good for the body. So he excused himself and headed to the kitchen, where he saw Anti- sulking. 

He approached nervously. “Hallo, mein freund…” He knew he should probably speak English around the glitch, but his own language was comforting, and Anti knew a decent amount of German anyway. “Are you still upset wiz Chase about his banning you from ze games night? I spoke wiz him, he said you could maybe join next veek if…” He trailed off this time when he saw Anti’s face, a mix of pure rage and hatred. Henrik turned quickly, aiming to get back to the others, but felt his legs lock and his arms spasm.

No! No, no, no, no, no! Nein! Not now, Anti, not now…

“Mein freund, zink about zis, you’re being childish- ve’ll invite you nest veek I promise!” But it was very obvious that Anti was in a childish mood. Henrik felt his soul become squashed, trapped, under his control.   
Anti was in a mood to try something new, to experiment, and as he saw the others trying so hard to stop him, he shut them down. He felt them all succumb to him, one by one- like dominoes. Maybe they could play that next week, but not this one. This week, he was in the mood for monopoly. Because Anti loved monopoly.


End file.
